I Don't Care (Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber song)
| format = | recorded = | studio = | genre = * dancehall }} | length = | label = | writer = | producer = }} | chronology = Ed Sheeran | prev_title = Amo Soltanto Te / This Is the Only Time | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = Cross Me | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "I Don't Care" is a song by English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran and Canadian singer Justin Bieber. It was released on 10 May 2019 as the lead single from Sheeran's fourth studio album, No.6 Collaborations Project. Sheeran previewed the song on his Instagram on 5 May 2019, and Bieber shared another part of the song the following day, before both artists announced the full title and release date on 7 May. The dancehall-influenced song peaked at number one in 26 countries (including the UK Singles Chart) and number two in 7 others (including the US Billboard Hot 100), in all behind Lil Nas X's "Old Town Road". Background "I Don't Care" marks the fourth collaboration between Sheeran and Bieber; they had both contributed guest vocals on Lil Dicky's 2019 song "Earth" for Earth Day 2019, in addition to co-writing Bieber's 2015 song "Love Yourself", and Major Lazer's 2016 song "Cold Water", which featured Bieber and Danish singer MØ. The song was produced by Max Martin, Shellback, and Fred Gibson. It is Sheeran's first release of new music in two years, since his Grammy-winning album ÷ in March 2017. Composition "I Don't Care" is performed in the key of F major with a tempo of 100 beats per minute in common time. It follows a chord progression of F –D m–B–C , and the vocals span two octaves, from C 4 to C 6. Promotion Both Sheeran and Bieber have shared posts alluding to an upcoming release on their respective social media accounts. Bieber initially tweeted "Big fan" at Sheeran, and several days later, posted pictures of himself and Sheeran wearing Hawaiian shirts and standing in front of a green screen. Bieber also posted an edit of the pictures, with himself "spooning" Sheeran, with the caption "10". Several days later, he posted the number 7 against a black background, and the next day tweeted "6", which was reported as a countdown set to end on 10 May. The same day, Sheeran and Bieber also shared the same poll on their Instagram accounts, asking followers "Do you want new music?" with the options "Yes", "No" and "IDC". On 5 May, Sheeran and Bieber shared a short clip of the song on their Instagram of him saying they have "new music" coming out, before showing his computer and pressing play on a file named "idc_v05.10.wav". Bieber previewed part of the same file on his Instagram after Sheeran, confirming his involvement, as well as tagging Sheeran with the caption "Friday". The full title and release date were formally announced on both artists' social media on 7 May. Commercial performance On Spotify, "I Don't Care" debuted with 10.977 million daily global streams, breaking the streaming platform's single-day streaming record and subsequently topping the previous record of 10.819 million, set by Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You". It has topped the Spotify Global chart for six weeks as of June 2019. It debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart on 17 May 2019, remaining there for eight consecutive weeks. It debuted at number 2 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 behind "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X and Billy Ray Cyrus and stayed at that position for a second week. The song also became Sheeran's fourth number one on the Billboard Mainstream Top 40, while it marked Bieber's sixth number one on the chart. On Billboard's Dance/Mix Show Airplay, it became the second number one for Sheeran and the fifth chart topper for Bieber."Thom Yorke Earns First No. 1 on Top Dance/Electronic Albums Chart with 'Anima'" from Billboard (August 1, 2019) Music video The music video for "I Don't Care" was released on 17 May 2019. It was directed by Emil Nava, and filmed in Japan and LA. The video was described by Liz Calvario of ET Online as a "fun and playful visual" for the song, which she described as a "feel-good track". The music video was released on 17 May 2019 and garnered over 300 million views. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. *Ed Sheeran – vocals, songwriter *Justin Bieber – vocals, songwriter * Jason Boyd – songwriting *Max Martin – backing vocals, songwriter, producer, keyboards *Shellback – songwriter, producer, keyboards, programmer *Fred Gibson – backing vocals, beatbox vocals, songwriter, producer, programmer, guitar, drums, keyboards, engineer *Benjy Gibson – backing vocals, percussion *Emma Corby – brass arranger *Georgia Gibson – saxophone *Inaam Haq – assistant *John Hanes – engineer *Josh Gudwin – production, recording *Michael Ilbert – engineer *Serban Ghenea – mixer Charts Weekly charts Monthly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} See also * List of airplay number-one hits of the 2010s (Argentina) * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Australia) * List of number-one hits of 2019 (Austria) * List of number-one hits of 2019 (Denmark) * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Finland) * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Ireland) * List of number-one songs of 2019 (Malaysia) * List of number-one songs in Norway * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Portugal) * List of number-one singles of the 2010s (Sweden) * List of number-one hits of 2019 (Switzerland) * List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 2010s References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Ed Sheeran songs Category:Justin Bieber songs Category:Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Malaysia Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Songs written by Ed Sheeran Category:Songs written by Justin Bieber Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Fred again Category:Songs written by Poo Bear Category:Number-one singles in Israel Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (record producer) Category:Song recordings produced by Max Martin Category:Song recordings produced by Shellback (record producer)